Timing out Phobias
by NITRO PSYCHO
Summary: Johnny has always had a problem with flying and dragons. When he inexplicably sent back to Hiccup's time, he is forced to deal with them as well as a lame culture. K for now. sporadic Hiccup X Astrid.
1. Johnny's Prologue

**What up peoplezez, NITRO PSYCHO here bringing you my first story in the How to Train your Dragon archives.**

**For those of you out there that don't like long waits between chapters, just bear with me, ok. I've got three other stories to keep track of, so my attention is pretty much stretched out. Plus I have like three weeks before I go back to college and I don't know if I'm going to go somewhere or not.**

**The story mostly takes place about 1 or 2 months after Hiccup and Toothless kill that giant dragon at the end of the movie. However, it will start in Seattle in the year 2052 for two reasons: one is to make sense out of what I'm putting in the story and two so that… ooh, spoiler alert… ahem as I was saying, the second reason is that hopefully by that time, someone would've invented time travelling.**

**Now for the disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon, I do own my characters and this story.**

**Enjoy**

_Seattle, Washington: sunny and warm 4 months out of the year and either raining or cold the remaining eight. The people here are rather nice on the days where it's not damp. The Mariners still haven't made it to the World Series yet, even though I don't really care much about baseball. It was also rated as the 10__th__ largest city in the U.S. All in all, Seattle is a pretty nice place to live._

_However, the one flaw I see with the city is a certain group of residents. No, I'm not talking about the usual stereotypes people complain about. This group falls into one specific category: dragons. Seattle has the 7__th__ largest dragon population in the world and the 3__rd__ largest in the U.S., falling short to New York and Boston. It used to be 5__th__ behind Houston and Los Angeles, but two consecutive hurricanes and a governor who was surprisingly anti-dragon had forced them to move to other cities in the U.S., the bulk of which ended of here._

_The dragons in Seattle are several of the older species. The most common one is the Deadly Nadder, a vibrant dragon that stands two hind legs, various spikes on its back, and shoots white hot fire. It possesses one of the largest wingspans and can fly long distances without getting tired. Their most notable weakness is that they're incredibly nearsighted, making it impossible for them to attack you if you're standing face-to-face with one._

_Another common dragon out here is the Gronckle, a large, boulder-like dragon whose small wings make it able to fly in any direction, the biggest trait about them is their ability to eat rocks and turn them into fireball like blasts. Out of all the known dragons, Gronckles only have a limited number of shots and are very lazy._

_The most aggressive of the dragons in Seattle are Monstrous Nightmares, known not only for the serpentine-like appearance, but are also the strongest, being that they have no glaring weaknesses. They breathe out a liquid fire, which they can use to cover themselves when attacking. I'd personally rate anyone who fight one of them a 9.5 on the vulture scale._

_Hideous Zipplebacks are quite possibly one of the most unusual dragons in existence. Apart from their sickly green color, they're the only species that has two heads. One head breathes out a gas, while the other ignites it, making it adept at ambushing enemies rather than directly. While this makes it a plausible threat, the two heads are known to bicker a lot._

_The Terrible Terror is in fact the smallest known dragon in the world. This makes them a threat to face in a group. You know when one of them is going to shoot fire because they let out a small hissing noise right before they do. The best advice when dealing with them: use your size advantage._

_Last but not least is the world's most mysterious dragon: the Night Fury. Their black scales and cat-like movements make them invisible at night. They never miss with the bluebell flames, making them the best dive-bombers in the world. The best advice when dealing with one: run. You do not want to be in their line of sight when they're in a bad mood._

_I never had to work with dragons in my life and I never intend to. These are the words that I desperately want to say. Unfortunately, that is not going to happen because of one stinking name: Toothless. See, several centuries ago, sometime after Hiccup and Toothless took out a giant dragon known as the Green Death, Toothless had been cursed and was unable to die. Ever since then, he had been living with his family, living alongside them generation after generations, right down to me and my parents. The bad part of it is that, when I was a kid, I had somehow climbed on top of him when he was apparently having a nightmare. The resulting buckling when he woke up apparently through me for a loop._

_Years later, after countless psychiatric sessions, I've finally gotten over most of my phobias and my distrusts. However, I still suffer from what my psychiatrist's son calls 'Staying-in-the-Air-for-Way-Too-Long phobia' and 'Anything-that-is-Large-has-Wings-and-Breathes-Fire phobia'. And as much as I think the kid's simplifications are dumb, the kid had a point: the two things I haven't forced myself to tough out are flying and dragons. Let's just hope either of them doesn't end up being the death of me._

**Well, hope you like the prologue**

**The purpose of this being the way it is was because I thought how the movie started was original and wanted to start the story the same way**

**R&R, plz. The more reviews I get for the story, the easier it will be for me to post chapters**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	2. Bad Times with Dragons

**What up peoplezez**

**I'm back with the first real chapter of the story**

**Enjoy**

"No way, no how" a somewhat agitated Johnny yells, storming out of his psychiatrist's office. "There is no way I'm going to be doing that".

"Johnny, it's been ten years" the psychiatrist said, catching up with Johnny before he got too far. "You can't seriously say that's the reason why you won't do your part. Besides, the procedure is almost done, and from what I can tell, Toothless seems very intent on having you do it".

"I don't care, doc" Johnny snapped. "I've told you before: there is no way I'm going through with it, whether it's with Toothless on any other dragon".

With that, Johnny left the office, got into the Lamborghini his mom let him borrow, and headed home.

"One of these days" the psychiatrist sighed, heading for the reception lounge to call in his next patient.

_Meanwhile…_

Johnny was gripping the steering wheel rather tightly as he made his way up the hill. He still couldn't believe what the psychiatrist told him back at the office. To think that his own doctor had told him-him, the one guy in his entire dragon anatomy class who would flat out refuse to go anywhere near a dragon, dead or otherwise- that Toothless wanted him to be his rider once the transplant of his new tailfin gave it full use of flying was just ridiculous. He had told himself countless times not to suck himself into anything if he knew he would regret it in the future.

After a few minutes, he reached the gate at the far end of the driveway leading to his house. Johnny never liked the drive there. Out of all the houses his mom's millions could afford, she had to pick the one in the middle of nowhere.

"Who is it" the guard said through the voice box.

"Your stupid grandmother" Johnny said sarcastically. "Who do you think it is, Mitch?"

"Very good sir" Mitch said, and in a few seconds, the gate opened and Johnny went through.

After driving for two minutes down the road, he made it to the house. The place was a little dumb for Johnny's taste, even if his mom went through a lot to have it accommodated for Toothless. He quickly parked the car in the garage and went to the kitchen to grab a bite. His mom was already there, making some concoction that was obviously for Toothless. His father was away on business… as usual. He was gone so often that the only time he even really saw him was the infrequent video chats.

"You had to tell Doc, didn't you" Johnny laughed, grabbing a bag of chips out of the cupboard that he had opened yesterday.

"Johnny, it's been ten years since the incident" his mom said. "You can't let what Toothless inadvertently did be the reason why you won't go anywhere near him. Besides, Toothless really seems intent on having you be the first one to go to the air with him once the tailfin is attached to him".

"You've been hanging out with that dragon way too long, mom" Johnny scoffed. "Me riding Toothless is about as likely as the Mariners making it to the World Series".

"Why" His mom asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Why are you trying to put met through this torture?"

"Wha-why are you trying to put met through this torture" Johnny shot back at her. "Why are you trying to make me do something I don't want to do? Why-why am I wasting my time talking to an idiot?"

With that, Johnny took the bag and made his way to the upstairs living room, which also doubled as an overlook of the city. There he flicked on the TV and turned it to a channel he always watch, shoveling chips into his mouth.

_Why can't my mom accept that I don't like dragons _Johnny though bitterly. _She's always trying to get me involved with them, yet they never work out. Yet she still does it anyway._

A sudden nudge on the back of his head made Johnny jump in shock, spilling the rest of the chips on the floor. Toothless was standing there, studying him as if he was someone new.

"What are you doing here, Toothless" Johnny gasped, backing up several steps. "You know I can't handle you being in the house".

Toothless gave a snort and began eating up the fallen chips. Johnny did nothing to stop him, instead backing up several more steps so that his back was against the screen. After finishing the chips, Toothless let out a soft growl and went downstairs when Johnny's mom called for Toothless. When the dragon was out of sight, Johnny let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on the couch, taking big gasps of breath.

Johnny couldn't understand why Toothless was so interested in him. Before he became afraid of dragons, he had thought Toothless was rather cute and would always be with him. Now every time the dragon looked at him, he wasn't sure whether it wanted to kill him or not. To his credit, Johnny was able to tolerate Toothless, as well as any other dragon, as long as they didn't pay attention to him. Every other time, Johnny couldn't handle it.

_Several hours later…_

Johnny was slowly backing away from Toothless' room. He had already verified that Toothless was asleep, so he left as quietly as possibly so that the dragon wouldn't wake up and bother him. When he felt like he was at a comfortable distance, Johnny picked up the pace and made his way to his room, jumping into the covers and moving around until he felt comfortable.

_Let's hope tomorrow isn't as idiotic as today was _Johnny thought before drifting off to sleep.

_The next day…_

"Okay, explain to me again what I'm supposed to be doing, Doc" Johnny asked.

Johnny and his psychiatrist were walking through a military hallway at a base a few minutes south of the Canadian border. His mother had woken him up earlier than normal so he was in a bad mood all day. Complicating the matter was that Toothless had been trying to sit with him all morning, making him especially antsy.

"Quite simple actually" Doc said. "Since you have shown an unwillingness to go anywhere near dragons due the incident when you were a kid, we will be sending you back in time to stop it from ever taking place".

"… not following" Johnny shrugged.

"Ugh, come on" Doc shrugged, leading him onward.

After a while, they reached a heavily guarded room. At the far end of the room was a giant arch hooked up to a wall. A general was talking to a group of scientists near the main control console.

"For the past three years, we've been trying to build a stable time tunnel in order to compete with those time watches the English made" Doc explained. "Earlier models have suffered a few technical difficulties, but now we're certain that the tests have shown promise that we have a stable time tunnel. This is where you come in. You will test it by going back in time to the day your accident took place".

"Ok" Johnny shrugged, still not entirely sure what was going on.

"Then let's begin" Doc said.

After speaking with the general, Doc and the scientists began punching codes in. Within a few minutes, the arch lit up in a flash of light. Johnny just stood there, slightly amused about what was going on.

"You ready kid" the general asked.

Johnny nodded and began walking toward the arch. When he hit the portal, Johnny could have sworn he heard the sound of machines backfiring.

**There, now we have a solid start to the story and a good cliffhanger to keep you guessing**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	3. Time Traveling's Bad Aim

**What's up, peoplezez**

**Sorry for the gap between updates. I just needed something to work on.**

**Enjoy**

Stoick had found that, despite the fact that he now had a more positive perspective toward dragons; most of them still didn't trust him. He had a strong suspicion that this was because he had beaten most of them, but couldn't run the risk of asking anyone because they would think he was being paranoid. Since that was the case, he spent most of the time trying to repair his still fragile relationship with Hiccup. However, with all the time his son spent with his friends and Toothless, the chances to smooth things out rarely presented themselves.

Today was no exception. Hiccup and Toothless had left early because he was going on another one of his 'almost dates' with Astrid. Stoick knew better. Hiccup and Astrid were only calling them almost dates because he had somehow managed to ruin the first date they were on. According to Astrid's parents, she had been telling them the exact same thing to them, though they believe it was to keep Stoick out of the way. Now all he could do was make sure Berk was making its way back to a stable sense of normalcy.

Suddenly, Stoick was abruptly distracted from his now daily thoughts by a large flash of bluish-purple light hanging over the far end of the forest surrounding Berk. He soon realized that he wasn't the only one, as villagers and dragons were coming out of their homes to see what was going on. After a while the light faded, but all it did was start a wake of worried chatter thruought the village. Stoick barely made his way through the crowd and made it to Gobber, who was standing outside the Armory with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

"What's was with that light" Gobber asked once the chief got to him.

"That's not what I'm worried about right now" Stoick said. "Where's Hiccup?"

"I don't know" Gobber said. "I remember him going somewhere with Toothless and Astrid, but I didn't want to bother them".

"I knew it" Stoick growled. "That dragon has been nothing but trouble the moment it got here. Now it's gone off and killed my son and the person he loves. When I get my hands on that thing, I'm going to-"

"Hey" a somewhat miffed voice said behind.

Stoick turned around to see Hiccup and Astrid dismounting from Toothless, a looked of disbelief forming on Hiccup's normally calm face.

"Oh… you're there" Stoick mumbled.

"What do you suppose that light was, Gobber" Astrid asked, giving Gobber, who knew all the legends better than anyone, a jerk toward the others.

"I don't know" Gobber shrugged, getting the hint. "This is kind of a first for me. However, I don't think we should just assume it's nothing".

"Uh… yeah" Stoick somewhat said, snapping out of his embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah, we… uh… need to find out was caused it".

"Same old dad" Hiccup whispered to Astrid, who in turn giggled.

In a matter of minutes, Stoick, Hiccup, and Astrid were leading a somewhat small search party into the depths of the forest. The fact that most of the villagers were afraid to go into the forest after what happened was disheartening to Stoick. After a while, they reached the area where the light was.

"Spread out, everyone" Stoick said. "We don't know what's in here".

The group went out into small teams. Stoick pretty much went with Hiccup and Astrid, claiming that he wanted to make up for that fiasco.

"Dad, it's okay" Hiccup shrugged. "It's not like you were the only person freaking out about that light".

"True" Stoick said. "I suppose I was acting a bit rash-".

"What's that black thing" Astrid said suddenly, pointing to the base of a large tree.

Stoick's immediate reaction was jumping in front of the kids, motioning to follow him when he felt it was safe. When they got closer, they realized it was just some sort of small, black cloth.

"What do you suppose this thing is" Stoick asked.

"Your guess is… probably just as good as ours, dad" Hiccup said. "Still, it doesn't seem to be of any real trouble-".

"If anyone has a free hand, can you get me out of this tree" a voice called from above them. "I'm stuck up here".

The trio of Vikings looked up and saw someone hanging upside-down from one of the higher branches of the tree they happened to be standing next to. He appeared to be slightly older and taller than Hiccup and Astrid. The first thing they noticed about him was the strange assortment of garment he was wearing. They've never seen anything so strange… or so vibrant. Yet now was not the time to worry about that.

"How did you get up there" Stoick called up to him.

"Your guess is probably as good as mine" the teen shouted. "One minute I was flying down some bright tunnel and the next thing I know, my pants are caught in a tree".

"Hang on" Astrid yelled up. "I'm coming to get you down".

In a few minutes, Astrid managed to get herself up to where he was hanging. However, she had no clue how to get him out of the tree. So the teen had to tell her how to unfasten the garment on his waist and legs so he could straighten himself out. However, just as he did, Astrid let out a small gasp. The sudden distraction caused the teen to slip off the branch and bounce of the branched below before he hit the ground with a jarring thud.

"You all right" Stoick asked, staring down at the teen while trying to restrain the urge to laugh.

"No" the teen moaned as Hiccup pulled him to his feet, making his noticeably long hair obscure his face. "You find some black thing at the base of the tree?"

"Yeah" Stoick said, unsure why the teen was so interested in it.

"Give it to me" the teen said.

Stoick hesitantly handed the cloth over to the teen, who proceeded to wrap his hair back, which made Stoick and Hiccup gasp when they noticed the teen's face. Apart from his eyes, he looked exactly like Hiccup and Astrid to some degrees.

"Impossible" Stoick muttered.

"What was that" the teen asked.

"Oh-nothing, nothing" Stoick said quickly. "So… uh… what's your name kid?"

"Johnny" the teen said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "And I'll have you know that I'll be an adult in several months".

Stoick looked between Hiccup and Astrid, who had just made her way down from the tree, and saw that they were just as confused as he was.

"So where the hell am I, 'cause from the look of things, It doesn't look like I'm in Seattle" Johnny asked.

"We'll just take you there, uh…Johnny" Astrid said. "Our village is not far from here".

Thus the group headed back, the Vikings not noticing Johnny mouthing the word village most of the trip. Once they made it out of the village, Johnny let out a small gasp: this 'village' was crawling with dragons.

"Our village" Stoick said proudly. "In a word: sturdy, as it has been around for seven generations. Yet all of the houses are brand new-".

Stoick's little description of the village was cut short by a thud. He turned around and saw that Johnny had fainted. Stoick sighed, picked the teen up, and carried him to his hut before people started asking questions.

_A few hours later…_

Johnny let out a small moan as he came too, his eyes still closed.

_Oh man, that was one crazy dream _Johnny thought. _Some time tunnel thing sent me back in time to the Berk place and- why does my head hurt?_

Slowly, Johnny opened his eyes and saw that he was in an armchair of sorts in some sort of wooden house. At the far end of the room were Hiccup and the last thing he wanted to see right now: Toothless.

_The nightmare continues _Johnny though miserably.

He quietly got up and attempted to head up some stairs without either of them noticing. However, there was a slight creaking when he got to the first step.

"Wow, I didn't hear you get up, Johnny" Hiccup said.

"I'm sure you didn't" Johnny said through clenched teeth as he slowly turned around.

"Well, allowed me to restart what my dad was trying to say earlier" Hiccup said. "This is-"

"Berk" Johnny cut him off, not bothering to take his eyes off Toothless. "I know. I also happen to know him and that I wasn't supposed to end in this time in the first place".

"Wait a minute" Hiccup interrupted. "That light we saw this morning was…"

"Time travelling" Johnny finished.

"Whoa" Hiccup said. "Anyway, I have to catch up with my dad so we can discuss what's going on with Astrid and her parents. Toothless is going to be looking after you while I'm out".

"That's great, dude" Johnny laughed, face turning pale.

Hiccup left without another word. Once he was sure the kid was a good distance away, Johnny made a quick dash upstairs before Toothless knew what was going on. He made his way up to Stoick's room, and starting piling everything he could move in front of the door. He heard Toothless growling behind the door when he realized he couldn't get into the room. Johnny let out a sigh and backed into a corner of the room

"How can things get any worse" Johnny moaned.

**I hate to break the news to you Johnny, but it's gonna get worse**

**I'm gonna take a break from this story for a while a wrap up some of my older ones. Nothing against you guys, but I've been holding that off for too long now.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	4. New Meaning for Idiocy

**What up Peoplezez.**

**I know I had said I would update this story after a couple of my older ones were finished. However I'm in a bit of a rut now that I've finished one of them and decided to post the next chapter in this story to sorta give me something to do.**

**Enjoy.**

"I think your parents took it very well, Astrid" Stoick said.

"I know" Astrid laughed. "And here I was thinking this would end a lot worse".

Stoick, Hiccup, and Astrid had just left Astrid's parents after telling them what had happened. They seemed to be pretty cool about the situation and were glad to help out any way they could

"You know, there's one thing that I still don't get" Hiccup said. "Why did Johnny pass out the moment we reached the village?"

"Who knows" Stoick shrugged.

The three made it back to Stoick's house laughing about how they were expecting Johnny and Toothless to be having fun. To their surprise, they saw Toothless lying on the floor with Johnny nowhere in sight.

"Toothless, where's Johnny" Hiccup asked.

Toothless gave a short growl and motioned upstairs. They took the hint and made their way to the upper rooms as Toothless went outside. There was nothing in Hiccup's room or the spare bedroom they had set up for Johnny. However when they got to Stoick's room, they found that they couldn't open the door.

"What the matter with this door" Stoick moaned as he through his weight into the frame.

"Hold on" Astrid said, slipping past Stoick and leaning towards the door. "Johnny, are you in there?"

"Is the dragon gone yet" Johnny replied.

"He just went outside" Astrid said.

"Good" Johnny said. "Give me a few minutes to move the stuff".

The three Vikings heard several loud thuds and after a while, Johnny opened the door, color starting to return to his pale face.

"Okay… I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say 'you don't like Toothless too much'" Hiccup said.

"Hah, that's the understatement of the century" Johnny laughed.

"I bet it is" Stoick said. "Well, while you were unconscious, we got a room set up for you downstairs".

"Great" Johnny nodded.

Hiccup and Astrid led the still shaken Johnny downstairs as Stoick looked at the pile of objects Johnny had taken down to block the door.

"This might take a while" he moaned.

_The next morning…_

Johnny couldn't get enough sleep that night because the bed Stoick had provided for him was something he wouldn't call comfortable. Unfortunately, as was the case with a lot of things recently, it felt as if his luck had up and went. Johnny had decided not to bother asking how he got into this mess because he felt that his brain would explode if he stopped to try and make sense out of the situation he was in now.

After making sure Toothless was nowhere in sight, Johnny quickly slid out of the bed and went to the door, not even bothering to change into the clothes that had been provided for him. Under normal circumstances, he would never repeatedly wear the same clothing twice in a row. Yet these were not normal circumstances, so it didn't feel weird for him to head downstairs in slightly dirty clothes.

When he got downstairs, the first thing Johnny saw was that Toothless wasn't in the room. What he did see was a note from Stoick telling him to meet him, Hiccup, and Astrid in the main square once he had finished eating. After having a reasonable amount of bread, Johnny made his way toward the square. Stoick was already there, as well as Hiccup, Gobber, Toothless, Astrid, and Astrid's Nadder, which she had named Stormfly for some reason.

"Ah, Johnny" Gobber said in a friendly tone. "I trust you've slept well".

"Fairly" Johnny said, not taking his eyes off either dragon.

"Great" Gobber said, failing to notice the subtle terror in the teen's voice. "Let's get down to business, shall we. Stoick has told me all about your little dragon problem".

"Well that's putting it mildly" Johnny laughed.

"Well what were going to do today should help you get over it" Gobber said, overlooking Johnny's still lingering terror.

"What" Johnny asked, his voice going up a couple octaves.

Before he knew what was going on, Stoick had clipped a harness on one of the loops on Johnny's pants, lifted him on top of Stormfly, and hooked him to the special equipment on its back. It took a few seconds for him to register what Gobber was talking about.

"Ok, seriously guys, whatever you had planned to do right now, do not do it" Johnny said as he frantically tried to undo the harness.

"Oh quit being a baby" Astrid said, swatting Johnny's hands away as she pulled herself in front of Johnny and hooking herself in.

"I'm not kidding Astrid" Johnny protested. "This is a bad idea".

"Just what I like to hear" Astrid smiled.

Before Johnny could complain any further, Astrid put her heel into the side of Stormfly. Seconds later, the dragon got a running start and took off into the air. It climbed higher and higher as they pulled away from the village and into the sky.

"You see Johnny" Astrid asked. "There is nothing to worry about when it comes to- what are you doing?"

Johnny's hands had wrapped around Astrid at that point. There was also a lot of ragged breathing brushing past her neck.

"Are you all right Johnny" Astrid asked.

When no reply came, Astrid turned her head a little bit to get a better look. Johnny's face had gone past the pale white from yesterday to something that resembled ruined oatmeal. His eyed were wide with a kind of pure terror, which were constantly looking over Stormfly's flapping wings. Astrid contemplated what was going on for a moment and came to a conclusion: Johnny was just as afraid of flying as much as he didn't like dragons.

Astrid kicked her heel into the side of her dragon, signaling for the dragon to return to Berk. When they touched down, Johnny let go of Astrid and made a mad scramble for the ground, not even bothering to unhook himself from the dragon. When Stoick finally managed to get the harness off, he ran with shaky legs into the forest.

"Uh… is it just me or does Johnny have a problem with flying as well" Gobber asked.

"It's not just you Gobber" Stoick said.

_Meanwhile…_

With staggering steps, Johnny made his way through the forest, pausing once or twice to hurl up what he had eaten that morning. It took him an hour to finally calm down and slow his pace. He could not believe a bunch of idiots would not listen to him when he had said that making him ride on a dragon was a bad idea. This whole time traveling thing was turning out to be worse than he though.

Unfortunately, Johnny wasn't looking where he was walking while he was thinking about the craziness that was happening to him. When he had stopped for a moment to catch his breath, the ground seemed to give out underneath him, causing him to slide down a hill. He picked himself up after he hit the bottom and looked around.

He was now apparently standing in some sort of grotto. Rocks dotted the outside walls of a marvelous field. A small assortment of trees and shrubs were scattered around in various areas. At the center was a large lake that had to take up at least half the area

Even by Johnny's dislike of scenery… a dislike Johnny claims is because he felt that scenery is a dragon magnet… it was actually kind of nice. Deciding it would be better to wait for someone to find him rather than just wander aimlessly through a forest he hardly knew about, Johnny limped over to a nearby pile of rocks and just sat in the shade, waiting for someone to come pick him up.

**Well, now that Johnny's fears are out in the open, it's make it that much more uncomfortable for him to be around anyone from Berk**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	5. Just Plain Lame

**What up peoplezez**

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters. College… again**

**Enjoy**

"Are you sure he went this way, Snotlout" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow at her and Hiccup's cocky friend.

Astrid, Hiccup and their friends had been looking for Johnny for about an hour now. But now Astrid was beginning to question Snotlout's story.

"Of course I'm sure" Snotlout said. "If you saw someone wearing the most outlandish stuff imaginable, would you forget it anytime soon?"

"Good point" Astrid muttered.

Hiccup let out a silent moan as they continued on. This search was taking longer than he had thought. He had promised his dad that he would be back by nightfall with or without Johnny, the latter thought provided by Gobber when he mentioned that he might not be too thrilled to see them. However the sun was almost setting and they were getting nowhere.

Then, out of nowhere, the smell of lung butter hit them full on. They had to quickly cover their faces to keep the stench from overwhelming stench.

"Ugh, what's that smell" Ruffnut asked, covering her face with her vest.

"Whatever it is, it's coming from over there" Astrid said through hers.

They went deeper into the forest and saw the pile of puke next to a tree.

"Oh come on" Snotlout said. "Who would desecrate a good tree like this?"

"Someone who had just had a bad day" Astrid snapped.

"Oh yeah" Snotlout said feebly.

"Come on you guys" Hiccup said. "We've got to find Johnny before _somebody else _does".

_Meanwhile…_

Johnny had been asleep for a while. This whole time travelling fiasco had become a tiresome problem for him. Now he just wanted to go back to his own time and forget this whole mess had ever happened. Unfortunately, he was so asleep right now that he didn't know he now had a visitor.

Toothless, who had thought the events that morning were hilarious and had taken a likeness to Johnny, was making his way into the grotto. He silently crept up to the sleeping teen and laid down next to him. He then gave him a small nudge.

"Ugh… five more minutes mom" Johnny moaned.

Toothless let out a silent growl and gave him another nudge.

"All right already" Johnny moaned. "I'm getting up".

Finally putting in the effort to open his eyes, the first thing Johnny saw was Toothless giving him his gummy smile.

"Whoa" Johnny yelled, sliding back several feet. "Stay away from me Toothless! I know Judo!"

Toothless let out a laugh (or at least what a laugh would sound like from a dragon) and sent a fireball into the air. Minutes later, what appeared to be Hiccup, Astrid, and several others their age had made their way into the grotto and over to where they were.

"I thought we might find you two together" Astrid laughed. "Come on, we've got to get back before it gets dark".

"Oh no, forget that hon" Johnny snapped. "You're crazy and I don't want anything to do with you. And who are these guys?"

"They're our friends" Astrid said. "Johnny, this is Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. Guys this is Johnny".

"Hello Johnny" the other's said flatly.

"Perfect" Johnny moaned. "How is it that the only people who want to be friends with me are the ones I avoid? Ah, don't answer that, guys. Just get me the hell out of here. My neck's falling asleep".

Without another word, the group made their way out of the grotto to head back to Berk, Fishlegs and Snotlout having to pull Toothless out because of the whole one tailfin thing. However, it was already dark when they set out.

"Great, now how do we get back" Tuffnut asked.

"Leave it to me dude" Johnny said.

Before the others could inquire what he was talking about, Johnny pulled out a plastic, stick-looking thing with some green fluid from his pants. With a quick snap and some shaking, the stick was now glowing brightly, allowing them to see where they were going.

"Whoa… what is that" Fishlegs asked.

"It's a Glow-Stick" Johnny said. "The name should tell you what it does".

Everyone, including Toothless, continued asking him questions about the future until they got back to the village. They then said good-bye to each other and went back to their homes, Johnny following Hiccup and Toothless back to Stoic's place. Stoic was already there, sitting on his armchair next to a fire. Johnny gave him a curt nod and headed up to his room.

"What kept you, son" Stoick asked.

"Talk to Johnny" Hiccup said. "Or better yet, don't. I doubt he's in much of mood to talk at the moment".

"I see" Stoick said. "One thing though. How does he know so much about us?"

"From his dad" Hiccup said. "Apparently our suspicion that he might be related to us was right".

"If that's true, then his father must be ashamed of his behavior" Stoick said. "Has Johnny told you how his father is doing?"

"He's gone" Hiccup said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Stoick said, taking off his helmet and going into some sort of bow

"Not that kind of gone Dad" Hiccup said, slapping him in the back of the head. "He's away. Although from what Johnny has told me and my friends, the guy might as well be dead. He never comes home half the time".

Stoick looked at his son with a gruff look but then nodded. Normally, we would've been mad that Hiccup had hit him the way, but he figured he kind of deserved that one.

"Anyway, I hope you have some sort of plan to help him out" Hiccup went on. "Gods only know how long he can control himself".

"Don't worry son" Stoick said. "Me and Gobber know someone who might be able to help him out".

**Well, looks like things are finally beginning to heat up around here. Who the hell does Stoick know that can possibly help Johnny with his problems?**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	6. Grandma Verdona

**What up, peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

"A witch" Johnny repeated. "Really? That's really the best you can think of".

"Johnny, she's not a witch" Stoick grunted. "She just has more knowledge about dealing with these kinds of problems than anyone in Berk… even if she is a little strange".

"In other words, she's a witch" Johnny laughed.

Stoick and Gobber had been telling Johnny about some lady named Verdona that lived on the other side of the island Berk was on for the past hour. However it was apparently a three day hike through the forest and the territory of another tribe unless you want by boat or air. Considering Johnny's dislike of flying and a new revelation that he gets seasick easy, walking was turning out to be the only option. However, Hiccup had just barely managed to get him to ride Toothless, with him steering.

"I still don't see why I have to take _Toothless _with me" Johnny said, wincing when he mentioned the name of the dragon that had pretty much gotten him into this whole mess.

"Because Verdona can't really help you unless she can identify the source of the problem" Gobber said. "And frankly, I'm amazed you're still mad at us about yesterday when we were trying to help".

"May I point out that your definition of 'help' nearly gave me a heart attack" Johnny snapped.

"That's not the point" Stoick said. "You could be a little bit more grateful that we haven't tied you to the mast of a burning ship and just left well enough alone. The fact that you just might be related to me and my son is the only thing keeping me from forcing you to leave Berk and not come back".

"Please" Johnny laughed. "After all this is through, coming back to this time is the last thing I ever want to do".

Stoick kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to find a good counterargument he could use. When it became apparent that he couldn't come up with anything, Johnny grabbed the bag of supplies they left for him, including a pocket knife Gobber had recently noticed latched to Johnny's calf, and proceeded out the door. Hiccup and Toothless were already waiting outside, with Toothless wearing the flight equipment and prosthetic tail fin.

"Are you ready yet" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah" Johnny nodded. "Just make it quick dude. I'm already freaking out as it is".

Hiccup laughed as Johnny threw one shaking and clipped the harness on. As he was doing this, Hiccup noticed the knife.

"Uh, Johnny, what is that for" he asked.

"Self-defense" Johnny said shakily.

"This is for self-defense" Hiccup laughed. "Believing is hard to do with that kind of logic".

"When you're rich you tend to travel well-armed" Johnny snapped. "Otherwise you're an easy target."

"Oh really" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah" Johnny nodded. "I hate being without it. It makes me feel exposed".

"That's because you are" Hiccup laughed. "If you're seriously going to ride on a flying dragon even though you've made it brutally clear you hate everything about them, which really says something about you, then I don't know whether to feel sorry for you or have Snotlout laugh at you".

Before Johnny could say anything else, Toothless had already taken flight, forcing the now terrified teen to grab onto Hiccup's tunic for safety. Within a few minutes, they were on the other side of the island, nearing some sort of seaside cave facing a steep cliff that made it dangerous to be anywhere near the edge.

"That… sucked" Johnny groaned once he had detached himself from Toothless and went to a more comfortable position to hyperventilate.

"Can't you at least try to ride Toothless without acting like a baby about it afterward" Hiccup laughed.

"No" Johnny snapped. "You're a moron, Hiccup".

Toothless, obviously not liking the fact that his rider was insulted, made a move to attack Johnny, But Hiccup managed to stop him.

"Wise decision" Johnny said shakily.

The three of them entered the cave, Johnny staying behind Toothless as he lit a torch for Hiccup to carry. Despite possibly finding a way to finally deal with his fears, Johnny was still liking the experience less and less with each passing moment. Now he was hoping that this Verdona person would be able to fix his problem, or else he would be really screwed.

Eventually the cave leveled out to a torch lit chamber with various amenities you would find back at the village. At the far end, sitting in an armchair facing a fire, was the most homely woman Johnny had ever seen. Her light auburn hair was literally streaked with grey that partially obscured her aged face. But what freaked him out most about her was her fashion sense: a light red muumuu that was covered with dust and dirt. She turned only when they were within the light.

"Hiccup" she said cheerfully. "Good to see you".

"Good to see you, grandma" Hiccup replied, a little less enthusiasm in his voice than in hers.

"Wow" Johnny laughed sarcastically. "First thought: how in the world is she related to us, dude? Second thought: good-bye".

"Oh come on, Johnny" Verdona said laughingly. "Surely you must want to find out how I might be able to help your little problem".

"Yeah right" Johnny laughed. "I much as I'm surprised that you know who I am, I'm not the least bit interested in what you have to say regarding me and _Toothless"._

"All right then" Verdona said, not faltering on her cheery optimism. "But there are certain elements of the near future that do pertain to you".

"All right then" Johnny said, crossing his fingers in front of him so that the others couldn't see. "I'm listening".

As if on cue, Toothless moved in front of him, glaring at him in a way that made it seem as if the dragon was staring into his soul.

"I'm listening intently" Johnny moaned, quickly backpedalling away from Toothless.

"Atta boy" Verdona said. "Now, would you be a good boy and wait outside the cave, Hiccup. You know others aren't allowed to know what I have to say to people".

Hiccup let out a small groan and began making his way back toward the entrance of the cave.

"You know, you can always come live here with me kiddo" Verdona said. "You were never one to follow Berk's traditions".

"Times have changed, grandma" Hiccup said. "And we've had this conversation before, you know".

"And we shall have it again" Verdona said cheerfully.

Hiccup groaned again and left the cave.

"Ok… why is it that Hiccup can't listen to this as well" Johnny asked nervously.

"Because it's not right for other people to listen in on other's business" Verdona smiled.

That was not the whole point as to why Johnny had asked that question. The truth was that Toothless had not stopped staring at him since he had got in the way of him trying to leave. Now he was there alone with a creature he was afraid of and an old lady who was obviously crazy.

"Well then, let's get down to business, shall we" Verdona said.

**Wait. What does she have to tell Johnny?**

**I'm probably going to update again sooner because I'm experiencing some… technical difficulties in some of my other stories**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	7. Nightmares You Can't Get Rid Of

**What up peoplezez**

**I know I promised this chapter earlier, but unfortunately I had a bit of a mental block trying to figure out how I wanted to make this chapter. Luckily, it's now over… well most of it is.**

**Enjoy**

"Ok this doesn't make any sense" Johnny said. "You're saying that I'm somehow connected to that…_dragon _not being able to die?"

"Yes" Verdona said. "There will also come a time when Toothless' actions will make you realize that, despite what might have happened when you were a kid, he really does care about you".

Johnny and Verdona had been going on for an hour about him, the accident when he was a kid and the circumstances that had happened before and after he had arrived in this time, all of which Verdona seemed to know with pinpoint accuracy. Toothless, who had become bored with the conversation, had long since fallen asleep.

"Yeah right" Johnny laughed. "If he really cared about me, he wouldn't try to give me a heart attack every time I see him".

"Oh, stop being so hard on him dear" Verdona said. "Toothless is more sweet and caring than you think".

"Yeah, maybe to Hiccup and everyone else in that stupid village, but not me" Johnny retorted. "The less I do with him the happier I'm be. This conversation is over".

With that, Johnny got up and made his way toward the exit, this time making sure Toothless was in no position to get in the way.

"Tell Stoick I said hi" Verdona called out.

"Whatever, lady" Johnny laughed.

Taking much quicker steps than when he went in there, Johnny left the cave and made his way outside. Hiccup was leaning against a tree, trying to find some way to entertain himself while Johnny was in the cave.

"So, how'd it go" Hiccup asked once he caught sight of his tensed up descendant.

"Bad" Johnny said. "I don't even know half of what she was talking about. And frankly I don't want to know".

After a while, a quick shuffling of feet announced Toothless had woken up and was making his way out of the cave. Once they got the harnesses hooked up, they took off into the air, Johnny once again hanging on as if his life depended on it. However, after a few minutes in the air, a clap of thunder caused Toothless to start buckling wildly in the air.

This was nothing new to the both of them. They had long since been aware that every time Toothless heard thunder, it brought him back to when he and Toothless were fighting the Green Death and when he had nearly lost Toothless. Once he calmed down, Hiccup guided him to a Cliffside cave that over looked the other Village. Luckily for them, the cave was just outside their territory, which was good because, from what Johnny found out, the tribe hadn't really been friendly ever since the Viking/Dragon war had ended with dragons living at Berk. After making sure Toothless wasn't going to go anywhere near Johnny, he and Hiccup went to sleep

_An hour later…_

Johnny was walking through the halls of his old home back in L.A., though at the time, he thought the place was a moldy dump. After reaching the end, he slipped into another room, where Toothless seemed to be shaking in his sleeping. Without missing a beat, Johnny walked over and climbed up onto the dragon's back, curling up just below the dragon's neck.

Suddenly a clap of thunder hit the house, jolting Toothless awake and into a buckling frenzy. Holding on for dear life, Johnny could only watch as Toothless feebly attempted to fly, banging against the walls and ceiling in a vain attempt to get somewhere. Then Johnny let go and began falling into a dark abyss, forcing him to jolt up with a gasp back in the real world.

Looking around, he saw that Hiccup and the real Toothless were still asleep and oblivious to what was going on. Johnny let out a sigh of relief and laid back down. He had always hated that nightmare. Ever since the accident, the nightmare always seemed to occupy his sleep. It hadn't happened for almost a year now, yet Johnny doubted that the odds that it wouldn't happened again didn't favor him too much now that he was stuck in this time. With a groan, he turned over to his side and tried to get back to sleep.

**That had to have sucked**

**Sorry this chapter's so short. I wanted to have what Verdona had said be a surprise for later in the story.**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	8. The Other Tribe

**What up peoplezez**

**I'm finally completely out of my mental block and am in a good enough mood to write again**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

Things were quickly beginning to spiral out of Johnny's control. In the two weeks that had passed since he wound up in Hiccup's world, he was either hiding after an altercation with a dragon of some sort- the exception being Terrible Terrors because there had been some sort of hearing in his time about the legitimacy that they were actually dragons- or having an argument with Stoick about some failed attempt to get him over his fear of dragons. These arguments usually ended with Stoick backing off and saying that the next attempt would finally get him over his fears.

One of the most laughable attempts that had made its way around the village happened a few days after Johnny and Hiccup came back from Verdona. Gobber had signed him up for Dragon Training lessons after Johnny accidently let slip that fears usually stem from people not knowing much about something. Somehow, the teen managed to weasel his way out of going through with it by calling Gobber "Stumpy McRockhand" right before he had a chance to get a chance to even let a dragon out. This caused Gobber to drop him out of the class after he became the laughingstock of the whole town.

Hiccup and Astrid didn't know what was more stupid: the fact that Johnny kept freaking out every time he got near a dragon or that he was related to them. They had always speculated what the future would be like since Hiccup had left his mark in Berk's history. But this was turning out to be less than what they had in mind. They ended up deciding that they had to stop Johnny's fears, otherwise they would end up being known as the ancestors of a dragon hating sociopath.

Luckily, today was turning out to be an easier time for everyone in the tribe, including Johnny. The neighboring island's tribe had requested Stoick to come over so they could continue discussing the peace negotiations between each other. He decided to bring Johnny along with him, figuring he at least deserved a couple days without dealing with dragons. Johnny, who was now in Viking attire donated from several families to make him seem more Viking to the other tribe, had been in a good mood all day, the exception having to pass by the twins and their Zippleback on the way out.

"Ugh, finally," Johnny said. "It's about time I got a break from this whole dragon thing".

"Don't push it," Stoick grunted.

They reached the other village, a place called Turku, without any more outbursts from Stoick. The chief of the village, Mordan, greeted them warmly, and his first question was asking who Johnny was.

"Family friend," Stoick said. "His father asked me to keep an eye on him while he took care of some things".

"Why, though?" Mordan asked. "He seems like he can take care of himself quite easily".

"You don't want to know," Stoick said.

"Well, anyway let's head to the town hall," Mordan said. "We have much to discuss. My wife Kiria will be more than happy to look after your friend here".

"Whatever," Johnny muttered. "As long as I'm near something that can't kill me, I'll be just fine".

Slightly confused about that last comment, Mordan led Johnny to a rather large house at the end of the village, where a rather large woman was sitting outside with a baby in her arms.

"Stoick," she said. "So nice to see you again. And who is this?"

"Family friend," Stoick said. "Mordan said you'd be able to keep an eye on him for a while, Kiria".

"Ah yes, that shouldn't be too much of a problem," Kiria said. "But I have to warn you though, the kids enjoy guests. A little too much, for some reason".

Not sure if he wanted to find out what she meant by that, Johnny gave a hasty good-bye to Stoick and followed Kiria inside the house. Once they got inside, however, he was immediately swarmed by a bunch of little five year olds, who had managed to easily knock him over in the process of rapidly asking him questions.

"Are all of these kids yours?" Johnny asked through the pain.

"Nephews mostly" Kiria said. "The rest are just kids I look after. After seeing the kind of hellspawn Stoick goes through with his son, Mordan is not in the mood to have children right now".

"I wonder why," Johnny sarcastically laughed.

"All right kids, leave him alone," Kiria said. "Do you want me to call your parents?"

The kids screamed and scampered away, allowing Johnny to get up shakily. He had a feeling that Viking children, like ones from his time, had the intricate talent to perceive changes in the moods of their adult family members. And, from what he got a taste of, he had the feeling that his day was far from being good if this was going to be what he was doing.

"By the way, what is your name?" Kiria asked.

"Rokort." Johnny said, remembering the name Stoick had told him to go by in case he was asked that question to hide the fact that he was from the future from anyone in this tribe.

"That's a funny name," Kiria said. "Why would your parents call you that?"

"Don't ask" Johnny replied.

_Later that day…_

"Just remember: if I catch one whiff of trouble from any of those dragons your village has, the truce is off," Mordan said.

I know, I know," Stoick said.

The two of them had finished smoothing out the peace treaty and were standing outside the gate to the village. Mordan had sent a villager to his house to tell Johnny-or in this case Rokort- to meet them there so he and Stoick could leave. However it had been a while since they got there and they were starting to get a little worried.

After a while, Johnny finally showed up at the gate. And boy did he look like a mess. He had a black mark on his right eye, several scratched near his mouth, tears on his tunic, and one of the horns on his helmet was missing.

"Are you all right?" Stoick asked.

"No" Johnny groaned.

Without another word, Johnny skulked passed the two of them, went through the gate, and started making his way back to Berk. Stoick, who was somewhat surprised by the cold demeanor people had always said was indecent to anyone other than him, gave a hasty goodbye to Mordan and followed Johnny out the gate.

"How'd this happen?" he asked once he caught up to Johnny.

"I finally found something that I hate more than dragons: kids," Johnny moaned. "So how'd your little meeting go?"

"Not bad, though most of the time Mordan was saying Berk was going against the Viking way by living with dragons," Stoick said.

"Huh, sounds awfully familiar," Johnny laughed.

"Oh ha, ha," Stoick said. "I suppose I walked into that one. Well regardless of how we feel about it, I'd say the day went really well".

"Don't get use to it," Johnny said. "Just because I went along with this, doesn't mean I'm going to go through with any more of your little schemes".

_Meanwhile…_

"Stoick's definitely hiding something, Kiria," Mordan said. "He was agreeing too much during the treaty negotiations, like he was in a hurry to leave".

"Oh stop being a grouch," Kiria said. "He was probably just doing what was best for his village. I'm just more worried about that Rokort kid. There's something… odd about him".

"What makes you say that?" Mordan asked.

"All sorts of little things," Kiria said. "The way he walks, his attitude, his speech mannerisms… it just seems unnatural, even for everything that's going on in Berk lately".

"Hmm… it looks like we're going to have to look into this little matter more seriously," Mordan said.

**Uh oh. It looks like Berk is going to have a new crisis to deal with.**

**This part of the chapter is mainly meant to be a build up to that Verdona was alluding to about Johnny. I won't tell you what it is because then it'll just ruin the story.**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	9. Getting a Second Opinion

**What up peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

"Ok, what exactly is going on here, Stoick?" Johnny asked. "You know full well that I can't stand any of your surprises".

"Trust me Johnny, this one is good," Stoick said.

Johnny still wasn't all that reassured. Ever since they got back to Berk after getting back from Turku, Stoick and the other's had been getting more and more desperate in their attempts to help him get over his fear, yet so far all the attempts Stoick had done is make him more hostile toward him. The last attempt left both twins with a broken nose and Fishlegs drowning in his own tears. This time they had him blindfolded late in the morning and was now being led to the village square for some unknown reason other than that there was some sort of surprise for him.

"I still don't see why you guys have to blindfold me," Johnny said. "Why can't I see what the surprise is?"

"Because it'll ruin the whole point of it being a surprise," Stoick explained. "All right, right here's good".

Immediately Johnny planted his feet in one place.

"Now stick your right hand forward," Stoick instructed.

"Why should I do that?" Johnny asked.

"Just do it," Stoick said.

Grudgingly, Johnny allowed his right hand to come up. He felt like a total idiot for doing this. If Stoick was doing this just to make him look like an idiot in front of the whole village, then he would surely get a measure of revenge later that day.

Suddenly, something warm and scaly brushed against his hand. Every ounce of his stomach began to twist as whatever was doing this let out a light purr.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," he said.

With his free hand, Johnny lifted the blindfold off of his face. The first thing he saw was Toothless rubbing his hand against the palm of his hand. With a yelp, he jumped away from the dragon and began wiping his hand against the side of his pants, as if there was some sort of dirt on his hand that he couldn't get off.

"Why did you take the blindfold off, Johnny?" Stoick asked. "I told you not to take it off unless I told you".

That was the final straw. With a roar, Johnny tackled Stoick to the ground and began throwing blow after blow to him. Not one to leave himself vulnerable, Stoick rolled him over and began throwing punches of his own, only to have Johnny roll him back over and go back on the offensive. After several minutes of the same routine, a group of villagers who had heard the commotion managed to pry the two of them off each other. However that didn't stop Johnny from breaking out of the villagers that were restraining him and begin storming off toward the forest.

"Hey, where do you think you're going Johnny?" Stoick growled.

"I don't care," Johnny snapped. "Anywhere's better than here!"

Later that day…

"And you did it anyway," Hiccup said. "Knowing full well that Johnny hates dragons".

"Well what did you expect, son?" Stoick asked. "I'm not going to let the future of this family be blotted by the one family member who doesn't like dragons".

Stoick had just finished telling his son, Astrid, and Gobber about what happened that morning. His face was still peppered with bruises from the resulting fight that were now slowly beginning to heal.

"You know, as much as you're my friend and all, I'd have to agree with your son," Gobber said. "You really should have thought that plan a little more thoroughly".

"So you're saying I deserved this?" Stoick asked.

"What he's saying is that you should have expected him to retaliate to at least one of our plans to help him," Astrid said. "I mean really, how many times has he freaked out about any of our plans?"

"All the time," Stoick said.

"Exactly," Astrid said. "So don't you think it's possible that Johnny might have become offended by any one of those attempts?"

Stoick sat back in his chair, not even bothering to say anything. He knew that Astrid was right about Johnny not liking the constant drama of being put through their plans to help him on a daily basis. Yet, on the other hand, he still felt like Johnny took it too far with his actions.

"Oh, forget it," Astrid said. "It's obvious you're putting more in store on how this looks to you more than Johnny's well-being".

"Hey, now that's taking it too far, young lady," Stoick said.

"No, that's right to the point," Hiccup said. "In case you've forgotten by now, Johnny's our family just as much as yours, dad. Yet you've somehow fallen back to worrying about how this affects you more than how this affects everyone else. We're the only ones here who are trying to help Johnny because he needs it. Now, the three of us are going with Toothless to the one place we know Johnny would've gone to be alone… without you".

_Meanwhile…_

Johnny had been hanging out in the grotto all day since he left Berk. Hiccup and Astrid had told him to come here in case Stoick got on his nerves, which seemed to happen a lot lately. Even though it had been hours since it happened, he was still mad that Stoick had gotten him to touch Toothless… while blindfolded no less.

The sound of rocks falling announced that he was no longer alone. Looking up at the top of the cliff that led down to the grotto, he saw that Gobber, Hiccup, and Astrid were making their way down, with Toothless right behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Johnny asked.

"The same reason we come here every time Stoick messes up big time with helping you: to make you feel better," Gobber said.

"Thanks but I don't need any help," Johnny said. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself".

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something," Johnny said.

"Well in case you don't, Stoick said he'd lay off his attempts to help you if you come back," Gobber said.

"That's what he said last time and he went back to his little tricks after three days," Johnny snapped.

"Look, I know my dad is dense, I not going to lie about that," Hiccup said. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. From what I heard, he was really torn up when he thought I was dead. He may not like the fact that you don't like dragons too much, but he not going to purposely do anything that will upset you".

Johnny just sat there for a while, taking in what Hiccup had said. He felt a tiny twinge of regret. Somehow he felt it was his fault all of this was happening.

"Fine, I'll go back in the morning," Johnny said. "But you had better make sure Stoick doesn't try any more of his stupid 'trying to help me' plans".

"That's good," Gobber said. "In the meantime, Toothless has agreed to watch over you tonight".

With that the three Vikings began making their way out of the cliff, leaving Toothless behind to watch Johnny.

"What-wait-don't" he sputtered.

However, he was too late to stop them from leaving. He then turned his attention to Toothless, who was staring right at him. He then walked over and nudged Johnny who in turned flinched and stepped back several paces. Toothless just laughed and curled up to go to sleep.

"Johnny Harrison, what have you gotten yourself into?" Johnny said loudly before leaning against a rock to go to sleep as well.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, two Vikings had been watching that scene unfold for quite some time now. What was interesting about them was that they were standing a safe distance from where Hiccup and the others had left the grotto, giving them a good vantage point to hear everything that was going on. What they found strange out of that whole exchange was what Johnny had said when the others left.

"Johnny Harrison… what do you suppose that's about?" one of the Vikings said.

"I'm not sure," the other replied. "We'd better report this to Mordan".

_Later that night…_

Johnny was having a hard time staying asleep. The rocks that he was laying on were not only uncomfortable, but were just as cold as the wind that was blowing. Feeling like he would never get to sleep where he was, Johnny got up and started looking for a better place to sleep. Yet, for some reason, none of the other areas in the grotto were as comfortable as the rocks. After walking around for a while, he sat down at the edge of the water and stared at the calm surface. He then began thinking about everything that had lead him to this point in time. The accident, the time tunnel, Grandma Verdona's story, all the things that happened was swirling around in his mind. At the first moment he got there, he had though it all was just a big pile of nonsense that he didn't want to be a part of it. But now he was beginning to wonder if there was more to what was going on than he was going to pay attention to.

A sudden nudge to his side snapped him out of his musings. Shaking as he turned around, he saw that Toothless was standing right behind him, staring at the human with a look of curiosity in its eyes. Before Johnny could even attempt to back away, the dragon moved next to him and draped his wing around him, making them sit next to each other. Though initially terrified, Johnny gradually began to calm down as the warmth Toothless was giving off washed over him.

_Wow, this isn't so bad after all_ Johnny thought. _Toothless really seems to care about me. Maybe Toothless isn't so bad after all. Maybe… just maybe…_

At that point, the warmth was too much and Johnny fell asleep. Satisfied, Toothless went back to sleep, resting his head on top of Johnny's as if keeping him safe.

**Uh oh… looks like Johnny's been found out. And it looks like Johnny's beginning to get a second opinion of Toothless.**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	10. Da Truth Hurts

**What up, peoplezez**

**Sorry for the major delay in getting this chapter to ya. I just got back into college and therefore have been completely out of focus**

**But now I'm back, which means it's now time for the craziness you have come to expect from me**

**Enjoy**

"So you've been made by those losers from Turku," Snotlout said. "Hard to see how you didn't have that coming".

"Shut up, Snotlout," Johnny moaned.

Johnny, Toothless, and the others had been moping at the grotto for a while. Earlier that day, Stoick had told them that Mordan had found out who Johnny really was and had demanded that Stoick go there and explain what was really going on. Gobber had been left in charge of Berk while Stoick was out dealing with the situation, yet all he could really do at the moment was answer recurring questions from the villagers about how what was supposed to have been a village secret had leaked out like that. The funny thing about the situation was that Johnny's reaction to Toothless had dropped from an absolute fear to somewhat of a bitter dislike, which Hiccup had said was a start.

"Well, you've got to hand it to them," Snotlout said. "Turku seems to always ruin everything".

"Shut up, Snotlout," Johnny growled.

"Hey guys, remember what happened when I tried to invite that one Turku girl to the Odin Festival?" Snotlout asked.

"SHUT UP, SNOTLOUT!" Johnny screamed, causing several birds to scatter from the trees they were in.

"Well, what do we do now?" Fishlegs asked. "Obviously Mordan knows who you really are Johnny. Don't you have some sort plan for this?"

"I don't know dude," Johnny said. "This whole… _situation _has completely spiraled out of control".

"No foolin'." Tuffnut laughed.

"Not helping, bro." Ruffnut said, slapping him on the back of his head.

"So what, you're just going to mope around here until something happens?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know," Johnny said. "I wasn't even supposed to be in this stinking time in the first place".

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" the twins asked, immediately flaring up.

Johnny let out a slight gulp, letting the group know that he had obviously said too much.

"Johnny, is there something you're not telling us?" Astrid asked, a look of disapproval forming on her face.

At that point, Johnny realized he had really backed himself into a corner. Seeing as they weren't going to let him live it down if he didn't say anything, he decided to tell them everything from the incident when he was a kid to the botched time travel experiment that had gotten him into this mess. By the time he finished, everyone was in a state of utter shock; none more so than Toothless, who, in Johnny's mind seemed, seemed to be embarrassed by the fact that it will be his fault that all of this even happened in the first place.

"Jeez, dude," Snotlout said. "I know that you don't like Toothless, but jeez".

"How could you have been so careless?" Astrid asked. "If you know someone was having a really bad nightmare, you don't just walk up to the guy simply because you liked the guy".

"Astrid, I was seven," Johnny snapped. "Do you honestly think I knew better? Besides, I've already been paying for it ever since, so there's no reason to even trying to scold me".

"Well regardless, you should have been a little more careful," Astrid said.

"Astrid, can you just drop it?" Hiccup asked. "This is causing more problems right now then it's helping. Besides we still need to figure what to do from here".

"Well, we obviously can't tell Stoick any of this," Snotlout said. "If there's one thing I know about your dad Hiccup, it's that he'll just use this as an excuse to get rid of Toothless".

Everyone just stared at Snotlout as if he was carrying something contagious.

"What?" Snotlout asked. "Just because I don't think things through all the time doesn't mean I'm stupid".

"Whatever," Johnny said. "Just don't tell Stoick anything you guys".

"Don't tell Stoick what?" a gruff voice said behind them.

Stoick was making his way down into the grotto, the usual scowl on his face. From the look on his face, they could tell that his little meeting with Mordan did not end well.

"That's none of your business," Johnny said. "And I'd thank you to stay out of my personal affairs".

"Johnny, with the new crisis on our doorstep, I need all the information I can get," Stoick said.

"Wha- I'm the only one with a crisis, Stoick!" Johnny said. "Not only do I have to deal with being stuck in a different time, but I have to put up with all of your pretty much schemes. What makes you think that you can just whip up some crisis and use it to spy on us?"

"Because this crisis has to do with you, Johnny," Stoick growled. "Thanks to your inability to keep your real identity out of Turku's ears-".

"How is that my fault?" Johnny yelled. "It was your dumb idea to keep the facts hidden from them! I only went along with it because it would at least shut you up!"

"Because they heard you mention your real name!" Stoick screamed. "And because of that, we're now at war with Turku!"

**Ouch, it looks like there's going to be a whole lotta trouble in the future**

**Again, sorry about the gap between updates. It's kinda hard to work on this stuff and keep up with my college work**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	11. Fly on the Wing of Coincidence

**What up peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

Johnny could not be in any worse of a mood than the one he was in the week following Stoick's announcement that Berk was now at war with Turku. Not only had almost the entire village effectively ostracized him due to the belief that it was his fault all of this happened, but the feeling of sticking out like a sore thumb that had hung over him ever since he arrived in that time period seemed to be a lot worse than usual as well. With most people preparing for the war, it was hard for the time-displaced teenager to even start a conversation, much less ask if he could help. Stoick had pretty much cut off all communication between himself and Johnny, which gave him a sort of bittersweet relief since it meant no more attempts to help him for the foreseeable future.

Johnny was currently staying with Astrid and her parents, who were part of the few people who still sympathized with him and believed it wasn't his fault Mordan decided to stick his nose into Berk's business. Hiccup and the others dropped by on regular intervals to see how he was holding up with being the village's newest social pariah. Gobber had even dropped by on a few occasions to tell him that his attempts to get Stoick to talk to him were, as of now, not going well.

"I told you before, Gobber." Johnny said during the last visit. "I don't care. The less I have to do with that joker, the happier I'll be".

Yet Johnny wasn't happy at all. The longer Berk made him feel unwelcome, the more he missed being in his own time. It was already bad enough that he was in an area that had too many dragons in it, though his tolerance for them had been improving bit by bit as he was now in such a bad mood that he had forgotten to be mean to Toothless, but now he was more or less made out to be the source of all of Berk's troubles. He was now wishing for something to take his mind of the gloom that had surrounded his life.

Ironically, that something came the night after he shot down Gobber's last message about Stoick. Like every other night that week, Johnny was having a hard time getting to sleep that night from all the stress he's been in. With nothing going on at this time of night, he just sat on the edge of his bed and wondered if he was ever going to get back to his own time.

As the thought was going through his mind, Johnny heard a faint rumbling outside. Aware that there was no sort of rain outside, he made his way over to the window and looked out. Staring right at his window, harness lying right in front of him, was Toothless. Had it not been for the prosthetic tailfin, Johnny would have assumed that it was some sort of burglar or something. It took him a while to realize it had been a while since he had a problem with the dragon's presence.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked miserably.

Toothless made a grunt toward the harness and looked back up at Johnny. It didn't take a rocket scientist for Johnny to figure out what the dragon was referring to.

"Oh, no way man," Johnny said. "You know full well how much I hate flying, Toothless".

Toothless hung his head, ears dropped in obvious sadness. Johnny stared down at the dragon for a while. As much as he detested Toothless being anywhere near him, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for him for some odd reason. With a hard groan, he slunk out of the house without waking everyone else up and went over to the dragon.

"All right, I'm only going to do this one time," he said. "But just promise me you'll leave me alone after that".

Toothless gave a low growl but did not complain. He just stood there as Johnny shakily strapped the harness around him. Luckily, Johnny had long since known how to attach the harness because his mother had made him study the blueprints tediously even though his still had the full effect of his fears at the time it happened. After a while, Johnny managed to get the harness fully on and had strapped himself in.

"All right, start it nice and slow, Toothless," Johnny said. "I don't want any of the villagers to know that I'm going…!"

Johnny barely had time to react to Toothless taking flight and maneuver the tailfin so that they would stay in the air. The dragon then kept making all the sudden and drastic turns in the air that Johnny was being rocked around just trying to hold on. When Toothless finally stopped making those movements and was flying slowly, Johnny was not only freaked out but was seriously winded.

"Thanks for nothing… you useless reptile," he gasped.

Toothless' response to this usual insult was by smacking him with one of his long ears. This got Johnny to stop spazzing out about being in the air long enough for him to notice that the dragon wasn't trying to kill him at all. On the contrary, it felt as if he was on top of the world and never wanted to go down. Toothless looked up at the human and shot him a smile, to which Johnny hesitantly replied with his own.

After what felt like an eternity in the air, Johnny and Toothless finally landed back outside Astrid's house. Johnny slowly unhooked himself from the harness, slide off Toothless' back, and began making his way back toward the door. Just as he got to the handle, however, he heard Toothless' low whine behind him. Turning around, Johnny saw that the dragon was edging toward him, as if he expected to be patted on the head, something that Hiccup always did after a flight.

"Ugh… bleeding hearts of the world unite…" Johnny groaned.

Without even bothering to leave the door, Johnny took his free hand and held it level to where Toothless' head was. Taking the hint, Toothless walked up and placed his forehead on Johnny's palm. It ended up not lasting too long, and when Johnny finally went back inside, Toothless just stood in front of the door slightly dejected about what had happened.

**Yes, I know there was nothing in regards to action in this chapter and yes, I know some of you are thinking I'm making Johnny warm up to Toothless a little too fast. Just trust me you guys, this is all part of the story**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	12. Inconsistent Decisions

**What up peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

It was safe to say Johnny was not in a foul mood as he watched the boats of war drift away into the misty sea. A majority of the residents of Berk were in those boats; leaving Johnny, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and only few other residents. Stoick had left Hiccup and the others with one thing to do: make sure Johnny didn't cause any more trouble while they were gone Hiccup and the others dared to turn to Johnny, a bland look was on his face as he walked up the dock and back into town. Hiccup looked out to the sea one last time before he patted Toothless to follow him. The two ran to catch up to Johnny, who was running faster than them. Unable to keep up due to his prosthetic leg, Hiccup mounted Toothless and in a quick bound, they blocked Johnny's escape. Johnny tried to walk around them but Toothless stepped in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked from atop Toothless.

"Clearly no one wants me here so I'm leaving," Johnny said trying to pass, only to get stopped again. The other stopped him from leaving from the behind.

"Where to Johnny?" Astrid asked, already knowing the answer. She smirked at the sour expression from Johnny.

"Wherever I'm out of the way," Johnny turned to Astrid, his face becoming red as he tried to find another way out.

"Johnny, were in a crisis, we need all the help we can get including you," Hiccup said getting off of Toothless.

"Well then you're going to have to look somewhere else," Johnny retorted. "Your dad made it pretty clear that it'd be better if I was gone".

So why don't you try and change that?" Fishlegs added, making Johnny look at him for an explanation. "I mean, why not try and help? Maybe he'll change his mind about you or something".

"Why should I help? He hasn't done anything to help me?" Johnny asked, Hiccup got close to him.

"Because if we lose against those guys, there's no telling what they'll do to us," Hiccup said, Johnny seemed unmoved. Hiccup thought up another idea. "And I'm no expert on time things, but I don't want to know what'll happen to you if something happens to me," Johnny froze as he heard the second half of his statement.

"But I like existing," Johnny said.

"Then help us, Johnny," Hiccup said. Johnny looked willing to help but instead he shook his head.

"No," Johnny muttered. "I don't see why you can't do it, you all seem capable. And as much as I'd love to annihilate Turku for what they've done, forget it!"

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of Hiccup," Astrid said putting her hands to her hips.

"You would?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut responded.

"Jealous of what, dare I ask?" Johnny raised a brow to Astrid.

"Well, Hiccup can do two things that you will never do: help other people beside themselves and fly Toothless," Astrid pointed out.

"That's where you and I differ Astrid," Johnny said. "You would not believe what I had to go through just to put up with being near Toothless, helping other people being one way. Besides Toothless and I flew last night, so there!"

"But was it at your insistence, or did Toothless guilt trip you into doing it?" Astrid asked. She knew she got him when he didn't respond. She took a step closer to Johnny "Johnny, you know we want to help you. But we can't do anything until you're willing to get help. So I'm giving you a choice," Astrid stepped out of the way, making a clear exit for Johnny "You can leave now, like a coward or you can help us and yourself."

Johnny looked between his exit and Astrid, surprised she would make this so easy for him. He began walking when he suddenly heard a soft churr come from behind him. He turned to see Toothless making the noise. He grinned to himself; he thought it was kind of cute.

"So what's going to be Johnny?" Hiccup snapped him back to reality. He looked down for moment before sighing.

"Okay, I'm in," he muttered.

The group traveled back to the stadium, preparing to fly away to the battle at night time so none could see them. Johnny watched the others mount their dragons, but what surprised was when he saw Hiccup get on board with Astrid on Stormfly. He knew what it meant the instant he turned to see Toothless waiting for him. With a deep breath held in, he took step after step towards Toothless; who seemed more and more excited with each step he took towards him. When Johnny was close enough, he exhaled as he looked over the dragon; the smile on Toothless was enough to encourage Johnny to lift his legs over Toothless, to mount him. He eased himself onto Toothless' saddle as he turned to others, he was glad to see them all smiling. Yet despite the fact that they seemed to be willing to help him, he knew this was something he'd have to do on his own.

"Guys, I think it might be better if I handled this on my own," Johnny said.

"What?" Hiccup gawked. "Why?"

"Stoick's already mad at me enough as it is," Johnny said. "I doubt he'll be that lenient if he catches you guys following me to where this fight is. And like you said, I don't think I want to know what would happen if you two got caught in the crossfire".

The teens huddled up and began discussing what Johnny had just said. Johnny and Toothless just sat there waiting to see what they had to say. After a while, they turned back to him.

"It's agreed," Astrid said. "We'll let you take care of this matter on your own. Just… be careful and try not to do anything too drastic while you're there".

"Hey, you know me," Johnny said. "Being careful is all I know".

With that, Toothless took off into the sky, Johnny maneuvering the tailfin to keep him airborne. The others watched them until they disappeared in a cloud.

"Take care of him, bud," Hiccup said.

**Well, it looks like things are beginning to wind down now**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	13. Fall of the Night Fury

**What up peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

It was safe to say Johnny was not in a foul mood as he watched the boats of war drift away into the misty sea. A majority of the residents of Berk were in those boats; leaving Johnny, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and only few other residents. Stoick had left Hiccup and the others with one thing to do: make sure Johnny didn't cause any more trouble while they were gone Hiccup and the others dared to turn to Johnny, a bland look was on his face as he walked up the dock and back into town. Hiccup looked out to the sea one last time before he patted Toothless to follow him. The two ran to catch up to Johnny, who was running faster than them. Unable to keep up due to his prosthetic leg, Hiccup mounted Toothless and in a quick bound, they blocked Johnny's escape. Johnny tried to walk around them but Toothless stepped in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked from atop Toothless.

"Clearly no one wants me here so I'm leaving," Johnny said trying to pass, only to get stopped again. The other stopped him from leaving from the behind.

"Where to Johnny?" Astrid asked, already knowing the answer. She smirked at the sour expression from Johnny.

"Wherever I'm out of the way," Johnny turned to Astrid, his face becoming red as he tried to find another way out.

"Johnny, were in a crisis, we need all the help we can get including you," Hiccup said getting off of Toothless.

"Well then you're going to have to look somewhere else," Johnny retorted. "Your dad made it pretty clear that it'd be better if I was gone".

So why don't you try and change that?" Fishlegs added, making Johnny look at him for an explanation. "I mean, why not try and help? Maybe he'll change his mind about you or something,"

"Why should I help? He hasn't done anything to help me?" Johnny asked, Hiccup got close to him.

"Because if they lose against those guys, there's no telling what they'll do to us," Hiccup said, Johnny seemed unmoved. Hiccup thought up another idea. "And I'm no expert on time things, but I don't want to know what'll happen to you if something happens to me," Johnny froze as he heard the second half of his statement.

"But I like existing," Johnny said.

"Then help us, Johnny," Hiccup said. Johnny looked willing to help but instead he shook his head.

"No," Johnny muttered "I don't see why you can't do it, you all seem capable. And as much as I'd love to kick some Turku butt, forget it!"

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of Hiccup," Astrid said putting her hands to her hips.

"You would?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut responded.

"Jealous of what, dare I ask?" Johnny raised a brow to Astrid.

"Well, Hiccup can do two things that you will never do: Help another person beside themselves and fly Toothless," Astrid pointed out.

"That's where me and you differ Astrid," Johnny said. "You would not believe what I had to go through just to put up with being near Toothless, helping other people being one way. Besides Toothless and I flew last night, so there!"

"But was it at your insistence, or did Toothless guilt you into doing it?" Astrid asked. She knew she got him when he didn't respond. She took a step closer to Johnny "Johnny, you know we want to help you. But we can't do anything until you're willing to get help. So I'm giving you a choice," Astrid stepped out of the way, making a clear exit for Johnny "You can leave now, like a coward or you can help us and yourself."

Johnny looked between his exit and Astrid, surprised she would make this so easy for him. He began walking when he suddenly heard a soft churr come from behind him. He turned to see Toothless making the noise. He grinned to himself, he thought it was kind of cute.

"So what's going to be Johnny?" Hiccup snapped him back to reality. He looked down for moment before sighing.

"Okay, I'm in," he muttered.

The group traveled back to the stadium, preparing to fly away to the battle at night time so none could see them. Johnny watched the others mount their dragons, but what surprised was when he saw Hiccup get on board with Astrid on Stormfly. He knew what it meant the instant he turned to see Toothless waiting for him. With a deep breath held in, he took step after step towards Toothless; who seemed more and more excited with each step he took towards him. When Johnny was close enough, he exhaled as he looked over the dragon, the smile on Toothless was enough to encourage Johnny to lift his legs over Toothless, to mount him. He eased himself onto Toothless' saddle as he turned to others, he was glad to see them all smiling. Yet despite the fact that they seemed to be willing to help him, he knew this was something he'd have to do on his own.

"Guys, I think it might be better if I handled this on my own," Johnny said.

"What?" Hiccup gawked. "Why?"

"Stoick's already mad at me enough as it is," Johnny said. "I doubt he'll be that lenient if he catches you guys following me to where this fight is. And like you said, I don't think I want to know what would happen if you two got caught in the crossfire".

The teens huddled up and began discussing what Johnny had just said. Johnny and Toothless just sat there waiting to see what they had to say. After a while, they turned back to him.

"It's agreed," Astrid said. "We'll let you take care of this matter on your own. Just… be careful and try not to do anything too drastic while you're there".

"Hey, you know me," Johnny said. "Being careful is all I know".

With that, Toothless took off into the sky, Johnny maneuvering the tailfin to keep him airborne. The others watched them until they disappeared in a cloud.

"Take care of him, bud," Hiccup said.

**Well, it looks like things are beginning to wind down now**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	14. How to Revive Your Dragon

**What up peoplezez?**

***cricket chirp***

**Oh I get it. A lot of ya are still mad about it looking like I bailed on ya, so in the interest of fairness, I've decided to extend this story by one chapter**

**Enjoy**

Toothless was having a hard time focusing in on reality... or as close to reality as his mind could process. He was currently floating in some sort of white void and was having trouble getting his body to do what he wanted it to do. All he could really do at this point is float around and wait for something to happen.

As he floated along, Toothless' mind began to wander on the people of Berk, in particular dragon did what he did because, in his heart, he hoped Johnny would see him in a better light. And if it didn't, well, he hoped it would help him cure whatever problem he had with dragons.

Suddenly, bright lights began flashing in front of Toothless. The dragon had to shut his eyes just to keep from being blinded. When he could open them again, he saw human shapes standing in the lights, although he couldn't make out who or what they were.

"Toothless!" a voice boomed out of nowhere. "The sacrifice you have made today has freed Johnny from his fear of you. His grief has made him wish you could still be with him. Therefore, in honor of your bravery and loyalty to your friends, I will grant his wish".

Immediately, Toothless' body slowly began to fade. The dragon tried to fight it, but his body still wouldn't do anything, and within moments he disappeared.

Everyone on Berk had been down in the dumps the past day. Ever since word of Toothless' sacrifice made its way around, the whole village, in particular Hiccup, couldn't force themselves to get back into their usual routine. Toothless' body had been place on a ceremonial pedestal in the Great Hall, and Stoick had made it clear that no one was allowed to do anything to him. The irony of it was that Mordan had agreed to stay out of Berk's business unless asked.

Yet, out of everyone on the island, Johnny seemed to be the most hurt about it. Villagers had tried their best to cheer him up, but nothing they did seemed to lift his mood. He had prayed for hours that Toothless would come back to life, something Stoick had though was just unnatural due to the nature of Johnny's beliefsm but had long since given up hope and went off to the grotto to be left alone until the timeline changed.

"How's Johnny been holding up?" Stoick asked Hiccup and Astrid after a while.

"Not good," Astrid said. "He's hardly said a word to anyone since he got back. And quite frankly I don't blame him. I can't believe Toothless is gone".

"Me too," Stoick said. "I don't think anyone was expecting Toothless to be the first dragon to die now that dragons have been living here."

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "Although on the plus side, I think his death finally helped Johnny get over his problem with dragons".

"Hey, where is Johnny anyway?" Astrid asked.

"He went down to the Grotto," Stoick said. "He said something about not wanting to be around when he left, but I don't know what he meant by that".

"Oh," Astrid said. "I think I do".

"What?" Stoick asked.

"The whole reason he wound up here in the first place was because he was trying to prevent some sort of accident he had when he was a kid that involved Toothless somehow," Astrid said. "I guess, now that Toothless is gone, he'll have no reason to come back here".

Before either Stoick or Hiccup could even begin to register the shock of what Astrid just said, several clunking noises and rasping breath told them that Gobber was running toward then as fast as his wooden leg could carry him. From what the three vikings could tell, he seemed to be in a real hurry to get to them.

"What's going on Gobber?" Stoick asked when the blacksmith finally reached them.

"It's Toothless... he's gone," Gobber wheezed.

"WHAT!" all three Vikings gawked.

Without waiting for Gobber to tell them anything else, the group made beeline toward the Great Hall. When they got there, they saw that the place was completely deserted with the Night Fury nowhere to be found.

"How did this happen?" Stoick asked.

"I don't know," Gobber said. "I was checking to make sure no one disturbed Toothless like you told me to when I saw that the dragon was not on the pedestal. At first I thought it was my mind trying to convince me that he was alive but when I checked the whole place, he was nowhere to be found".

"Do you think Johnny took him?" Astrid asked.

"Doubt it," Gobber said. "I find it hard to believe that even Johnny could carry him all by himself".

"Well, wherever he is, I bet Johnny is not far behind," Stoick said. "We'd better get to him before anything else happens".

**Well, looks like we'll be winding down soon**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	15. AN

**What up peoplezez**

**Sorry I haven't been updating the story lately. Kinda been caught up with stuff lately. Y'know, Summer vacation, plus possibly being in a play, stuff like that. I'll try to get back to it soon but no exceptions**

**I do not expect, nor do I want, any reviews for this. This is just to let you know what's going on**


	16. AN2

**What up peoplezez**

**As a lot of you might have noticed by now, I'm experiencing some... technical difficulties with several chapters. Therefore, this story is on temporary hiatus until I am able to rectify this. I know all of you following this story might be upset with this but unfortunately this has to be done until everything is straightened out.**

**I do not expect, nor do I want, any reviews for this. this is just to let you all know what's going on**


End file.
